In Death Sacrifice
by DirewolvesandGriffins
Summary: Gwen is ready to give her life to end the blight, but fate has other plans. Fem cousland/Alistiar


In Death, Sacrifice

Gwen yanked her dagger from the darkspawn's heart, her own hammering within her chest. Blood and sweat clung to her body like a second skin and her lungs screamed in protest with every breath she drew. Ignoring the pain that threatened to overwhelm her, she charged toward the ballista as a lone Redcliff soldier kept the archdemon distracted and sprinted past her fallen comrades one by one until she reached the weapon.

Using her undying thirst for vengeance to spur her onward, she fired at the dragon, one bolt after another, unloading her fury onto the beast. The soldier fell and the dragon sent a fireball her way. She screamed in agony as the flames seared her skin. Gritting her teeth, she kept firing until the dragon collapsed onto the ground. Her breathing ragged, she choked down one of Wynne's potions before making her way down the stairs and surveying the battlefield.

Corpses; both darkspawn and ally, littered the ground, their blood making the stone the stone slippery and the unmistakable stench of death hung in the air. Smoke from those unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire rose up toward the sky. Gwen stepped over these bodies, not seeing them as her eyes continued to search.

_Alistair_

She ran over to where he lay, unmoving, near the edge of the tower. Silently, she thanked the maker that he had not fallen as she kneeled beside him and pulled him partway onto her lap. Her hands shook as she searched for a pulse, for any sign of life at all. Her heart leapt into her chest as his eyes fluttered open, looking around in confusion before resting on the dragon.

"Did you-"

She shook her head, "No, I had to find you first."

"Good," he said, pulling himself up and turning to face her, "I know you said that you would take the blow…"

"No." She snapped, " Your king of Ferelden now.. this is my duty."

" I know, but I want to be a good king. This is the best king I can be," he replied, "My first and last act would be to stop the blight. No one can blame me for that can they?"

She glared at him, her throat tightening as she fought for control, "No Alistair. That isn't the real reason is it?"

He looked at her, those raincloud eyes boring into hers. She knew the answer, and so did he.

"Whatever the reason," She sighed, standing up, " It's not worth it. I'm taking the blow."

She turned to walk off toward her duty, toward her death. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in her leg and crumpled to the ground. She looked back to find her own dagger shoved deep in her thigh. Alistair stood beside her, his eyes shining with unshed tears, the pure determination on his face unmistakable.

"I'm sorry Gwen," He whispered, "but I won't let you die. Not when I can do something about it."

"Alistair please don't do this," She cried, tears coursing down her cheeks, "I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"

He smiled at her, that same lopsided smile he seemed to save just for her, and leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back; taking in the chill of his armor, the softness of his hair between her fingers, the way he smelled: like grass after the rain. It was far too soon when he pulled back, his fingertips grazing her cheek.

"You say that as if you have a choice," he said, planting a kiss upon her forehead, "I love you. Always."

"I love you too."

She watched as he turned away from her to face the stirring Archdemon and charged, yanking a long sword from the corpse of a fallen soldier as he went. Using the momentum and the blood of the fallen, he slid beneath the dragon, slitting open its belly as he went, the dragon letting out a roar as it sensed its end drawing near. It fell, its head slamming into the stone and she looked on in horror as Alistair, her love, climbed atop the beast, sword poised to strike. His eyes locked onto hers and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ before plunging the blade into the Archdemon's skull. Light engulfed both man and beast as he shoved it deeper down with a sickening _crunch_. Then, with a roar of his own, he yanked it out.

_WHOOSH!_

Gwen felt herself flying through the air and barely had time to think before her head slammed into the wall, sending her spiraling into darkness.


End file.
